


You and Me Should Go Upstairs (aka A Very Problematic Fanfiction)

by groggyluck (abyssobrotulaCronos)



Series: In Which There Is No Drama Except For James' Tantrums (aka Modern AU) [1]
Category: Rumble (殺し)
Genre: Blood Kink (NOT bloodplay. There is blood and this is my kink)., Dacryphilia, Did someone actually think I was going to write lesbian porn? Ohahahah, First Time, M/M, Nikolai POV, Rule 63 Counterparts, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssobrotulaCronos/pseuds/groggyluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikolai is feeling a bit of a rebel on a Friday night. Also, he's home alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me Should Go Upstairs (aka A Very Problematic Fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moownk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moownk/gifts).



> One of my favourites, I guess some things never change. For little Moownk, of course, always for her.
> 
> Please have in mind this was strictly written to fulfill our fantasies. Exaggerations, generalized relationship roles, "wow, what a shota!", yeah, I'm aware. All on purpose. And before you ask, in the name of god, Nikolai is 17 and Marco is 21. I know Nikolai is tiny, but please don't think I'd ever write something like child porn.

  

_"I sat by the river, I waited on  
_ _You came with a nice breeze_   
_My hands weren't so cold anymore_   
_And I could breathe."_

\- Rumble, Ch. 64.

 

 

 

 

 

            The bell ringing isn't what makes you jolt awake, but rather the sound of the motor of his car. It’s loud and maybe he’s accelerating a bit harder than what he really needs to if you consider you’re living in a big city that’s full of cars and in constant traffic. Your neighborhood is peaceful, though, and it is really typical of him to be a show off and disrespect common sense, like the fact that it’s almost ten and there is a good amount of old people in the house next door. He knows that very well.

            You've been so nervous the past hour you didn't even realize when you sat down to distract yourself watching some shitty show on TV and fell asleep with the soft music of Snoopy’s Christmas. It isn't _that_ shitty, okay? It’s perfect for when you want to forget the things a bit, and your boyfriend spending the night over is a pretty big deal since he’s way older than you, your parents dislike him a lot and would sue him in a heartbeat if they even knew. But they’re not home now nor will be tomorrow and you have plenty of time to decide what is gonna happen and what won’t. Even though Marco is a rough guy most of time, the thing he treasures the most is the respect he certainly has for you and knows exactly what you mean when you say “no” (he was actually really regretful once when you stated you didn't want hands inside pants with your mother in the other room and he ignored it). You had to say it lots of times before.

            However, you don’t feel like today is going to be one of these days. Mainly because you've been preparing yourself the whole week, both due to the fact that you _lied_ to your parents (it took a long time to control yourself and not cancel with Mark) and, of course, the biggest issue. That is precisely Marco Whitehouse sleeping for the first time in the same house as you. And alone.

            Fear is not the right word, you’re not afraid. Of course you aren’t, you trust him to keep his hands to himself if you change your mind! You are… Apprehensive? Hesitating? Not in a bad way, you want it. You want it so bad you think you’ll be the one needing to tone down a bit the eagerness tonight, but… How to put in words. You've touched his dick before. Not much more than that, you shoved your little hand down there and stroked it, still clothed, the thin fabric of his boxers separating your palm from it. He twitched a bit before groaning in your mouth and kissing you rougher than before. It was the first and only time you did something more than groping and leaving hickeys. After that he wanted to touch you too, but you never really found the time and maybe didn't want, still processing the idea.

            Not that you aren’t attracted to him, Christ, anyone who has a bit of a functioning brain is. But he’s way more experienced. And fucking big as well. Big or small, really, you love Marco and you’d enjoy it the same, but the massive size added extra flutter to your stomach and made you work enough courage to actually buy a bottle of lube (you laughed so hard after that, thinking the whole thing was pretty ridiculous. _It’s just lube, Nikolai._ You told yourself).

            Thought aside, you jump from the couch and go over the door when he rings for the second time and greet him with a soft smile, for which he answers with another one full of teeth.

            – Evening, babe.

            – Hey.

            You get on your tiptoes to reach his mouth with yours and cup his cheeks, feeling the fresh smell of shaving cream, shampoo and perfume, indicating that he clearly just left the bath and shaved the beard. You like it a lot, that thing _itches_.

            His hand goes straight to your waist and he slowly pushes you inside the house, closing the door with his butt. Marco is not the type to worry about stuff, but if there’s something that frightens the hell out of him is being caught by someone who’s a potential treat for your relationship, like some nosy neighbor that is friends with your parents. At first you thought he didn't want to be seen with you at all and it made you really unease of being with him in general, but then you realized he had no problem at all with kissing you in front of his friends or walking hand in hand. _He is, though,_ afraid of mama Basmanov taking you away from him. And maybe getting in trouble with the law, but that’s a minor detail since you’re not exactly legal yet _(he's only a couple of years older, geez)_.

            You two kiss in the hallway until you sigh into his mouth and lean against him, then he drops his backpack on the floor and hold you properly so as you can kiss some more. You mess his hair but he doesn’t complain, instead biting your low lip whenever you make strangled, cute noises and clearly getting worked up over it. You don’t want it to end so fast, so you pull away, all red in the cheeks and breathing heavier, to tell him you’re up to watch a movie, for what he – surprisingly – seems to instantly agree.

            The couch is mostly occupied by his large and tall frame, so when you come back from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn, you lay on him, settling yourself comfortably in between his legs after that.

            ➳➳➳

            The movie is fast, not a very long one but you like it a lot and he seems to enjoy too, only criticizing the lack of special effects during some awful fight scene.

            – You’re a nerd – you tell him.

            – Don’t pretend it was a good scene! – he protests and you laugh at his frustration when he goes on and on about the origin of sci-fi and the long road the big film-makers went through only to be disappointed when you keep smiling you typical smile of when not paying attention – … And Spielberg, after Jaws, made a pretty big deal of the… You’re not listening, are you?

            – Not at all, – you mutter and lay down again on top of him, adding before going back to his lips – I don’t care…

            Mark seems surprised, to say the least, and embraces your waist again, kissing you as intensely as before. You think you hear him say a small “me neither”, but you ignore that as well. You keep kissing him and thinking about the speed the things are going… Maybe you’re going too fast. You’re not like that, you've never gone straight to the point like this before and maybe that’s why he’s so surprised with your actions. But you've never felt _that_ on control before… _And you like it a lot._

He seems to like it, too. His hands wander around your back and he takes a bit of a time before shoving them under your shirt, fingers clawing and rocking you lightly up against him. They take their time before going lower and lower, only to give your ass a good, firm squeeze. You’re very embarrassed when you moan loudly and hide your face in the crook of his neck, finally thinking without the haze of the kiss and perceiving how your skin is sensitive to his touches, every move he makes under you makes his crotch brush against yours and it’s good, but also painful due to the jeans, which is starting to get tight.

            When you lift your head again, you look into his eyes. They’re barely open, a flick of dark brown staring into your soul, the pair making a beautiful set along with his Greek nose and slightly red lips. His face is all sharp when analyzed separately, but together, his assets make a pleasing mix. A mix you could stare at the whole night. But you obviously won’t because you have shit to get done.

            You take the thoughtful look from his eyes when you kiss him again and feel his hands going back to grope your ass, this time your fingertips gently rub the corner of his ears and he gets shivers, it’s his weak spot, you discovered months ago when he almost wouldn't let go of you on his lap. His hands finally change their target and proceed to lift your shirt. He’s tried to do that before and you didn't allow, but now you don’t mind, you just sit up, straddling his lap, and take the shirt off for real, throwing it on the floor. Marco seems thrilled; he devours you with his eyes and it’s so fucking intense you blush and look away, but his huge hands are caressing your thighs and now it’s one of those moments it dawns to you the size difference. Really, you’re 5’5” and he’s 6’2”. That’s _a fucking lot_. Everything yours is tiny in comparison to him and as if it wasn’t enough, he works out a lot. Sometimes you even crack a joke about how he could be an underwear model and you both laugh, but you were never lying. You like him like that, though. Your stupid, full of himself and charming Marco.

            – Take yours off too, – you whisper in an uncommon hurry, urging the buttons of his shirt open, almost tearing them all. When he wiggles out of the black button-up, you spread your hands all over his chest, tracing the large tattoo of the Zeal Palace that takes over his right shoulder and torso. He’s really a fucking nerd, no matter how many times he tells you Chrono Trigger is not a game like the others. You ended up knowing everything about it just from hearing him rant about it.

            You’re a bit tired of kissing, your lips are sore from being bitten so much _(not that you’re against it)_ and you want to see him groaning and writhing like you've seen so many times before and wasn't even able to release him from the pressure. Getting off yourself would be pretty cool, too. Your lips go straight to his neck, you suck a lot next to his ear, don’t bite that much because you don’t really know how to do it, but using your tongue is your major card. And boy, does it work. He gets frustrated easily, it’s fun to watch and listen to the low grunts, his fingers experimenting your bare skin and eventually dipping in your jeans. But he doesn’t take them off right away, he knows what’s he’s doing.

            Lying back down, he pulls you with him and decides to change roles, twisting and leaving you under him with your legs spread open to welcome him in between them, grinding again the seam of your pants. If it’s painful to you, you can only imagine what it’s like to him, probably frustrated from all the other times and ready to make you pay for this (bad choice of words, you guess). The kiss is now going in a frantic pace, you two rocking and rocking, hands everywhere. When you put your hand over his zipper, he helps you and opens the button, sliding it down a bit, enough for the underwear to be seen – _and felt_.

            You try to give him as much pleasure as he’s giving you now, ravishing your neck with his teeth (he’s the one who knows how to properly use them, here) and probably peppering it with marks. You forget it for now because it feels really good, but you’re sure you’re freaking out later when you see it on the mirror. It’s when you think you got the hang of it that you actually put your hand _inside_ his boxers and you’re officially touching his dick for the first time. It feels hotter than you've ever felt yours, pulsing in your tiny palm. You massage it slowly, just feeling around and feeling the veins of his underside, the leak of pre-cum dripping down the shaft. Feels bigger than it looks, if it's even possible.

            – Hey… Hey, – he breathes against you ear, hot breath making you shiver and whimper, both hands as a support on the couch.

            – Hm… ? – you manage to groan with your eyes still closed and your hand still stroking him.

            – Let’s go upstairs.

            And this is, you can read in his voice, another chance of saying no, let’s not, I don’t want to. But saying no doesn’t even cross your mind now. And you catch yourself asking him what you thought you never would, before you realize.

            – You brought condoms?

            – Yeah, go ahead, I’ll get ‘em, – he says, before getting up and helping you to stand up too. All the time between your feet touching the carpet and his hands looking for something in the backpack are filled with tender appreciation of the moment, where you can see his face all flushed and eager, his pants open and the tip of his member against his own belly, held by the underwear he’s still wearing. You've never _seen_ it before, clearly. Somehow, when he goes back to you, carrying one or two wrappers and smiling that old and cocky smile of his, you smile back and can’t think about how you promised your parents you wouldn't invite anyone over.

            The trip to the bedroom is all rush and desperation, you conclude. He can’t keep his hands to himself for a single second and he’s holding your waist with a bit more of strength than you’re used to (sometimes you forget this isn't even half of what he’s capable to do) and you have to restrain yourself from letting him do what he wants right there on the stairs, that would be quite immoral.

            When you finally get to your destination, he throws you on the bed and proceeds to set the same position you were just minutes ago on the couch; laid upon you, kissing your neck. Your legs embrace his thighs and you hands are doing much more than just wandering uselessly around the pillows; you tug at his hair every time he hurts you with his teeth. His ministrations stop when he gives an impatient huff, and shoves your pants down, earning a yelp.

            Because you almost never wear underwear.

            And now you’re bare naked in front of him, little hands automatically go down to cover you junk and you stare at him with a frightened look, even though is not your intention at all, you just can’t help and he doesn’t seem to get it and stares at you, waiting for something.

            – Ah, I… – you mutter, quietly.

            – ’Sokay. Can I?”

            The nod you give is short and unsure, but when his huge hands cover yours, kiss your fingertips and gently push them away, the whole bad sensation disappears. It’s replaced for a burning tingle in your cheeks, a good embarrassed giggle and the feeling of the soft pillow against your head. You look at the ceiling while he spends his time staring at you, kneeling between your thighs, hands now working himself off his clothes and  _voila_. You’re both naked, pressed up against each other and kissing and you would never imagine it could feel so good… His chest against yours is not a foreign sensation, but his member grinding against yours definitely is, one you could use more often. The lights are on and you don’t like this at all, so you just reach for the switch of the lamp beside your bed. It takes a moment to adjust your eyes to the dim light of the moon, but when you do, Marco is still looking at you, eyes deeper than ever, nakedness glimmering on top of you… You want him so bad, everything has lead to this moment and nothing ever feels wrong.

            – Are you okay? – he asks again.

            – I’m good, go on.

            And then he smiles. And proceeds to dip and make you yelp while he kisses your thighs, bites them, sucks lightly next to the place you need to be sucked the most, but never gives you what you want. He squeezes you ass, once or twice lightly rubs the crack between the cheeks, never further; his main target is not there, at least not for now. He turns you into a puddle of little whimpers that cries for his name every time he threatens to get closer, but never does and you might be going insane, holding his head there, caressing his hair when he seems to be gentle. After a while of torture, he finally drops the act and licks your shaft, laps at the head, strokes with the hand that is not feeling you up from behind. Your moans are definitely something you will regret later, when he calls you a screamer, but everything smells like him and you couldn't care less.

            Your legs slowly find their way on his shoulders and you keep them there, toes twisting from pleasure and belly going up and down with the fast breath all this treatment is causing to you. One of your hands goes for your mouth to contain the screams, but Marco is faster and stops it midway. – I want to listen to your voice.

            That is enough to make you bit your lip harder and try to hold yourself; you don’t want this to be over now, not when he’s using that tongue so good.

            – Mark-! Mark, oh God, stop!

            He jolts up immediately. – What?

            – I was about to… Ah.

            – Got it, – he moves around a bit – you have lube, right?

            You swear you can’t face him right now. – T-the drawer…

            He reaches out with a swift movement, finding the not-so-hidden purple bottle. It’s already open because you did try it the day you bought, not inside yourself, but tested on some other things that turned out to be mildly… Interesting. You decided you liked lube, made everything easier and silkier, and as he towers over you now, perfect marble arms and hands there just for you… You do realize you should have given in hours ago.

            The motion of opening the lube comes fast and breaks the tension in the air as he grabs you by the waist and turns you around, so as you’re laid on your stomach. You reach for the pillow and put it under your chest, hugging it tight with both arms and feeling tiny kisses on the freckles of your shoulder. You feel like saying _Breaking News: Marco Whitehouse is an actual softie during his boyfriend’s first time_ , but you don’t want to ruin the moment. You yelp when you feel his finger covered in lube rub against your entry. It’s cold and tracing circles, but not uncomfortable. In fact, feels really good the way he teases and approaches considerably closer to your balls. The second he pushes inside is the second you stop to breathe and take in the foreign object, your forehead touching your knuckles. It’s weirder than you thought, but it doesn’t hurt and you can thank the good amount of lube he’s using.

            – Nngh…

            – Is this fine? – he asks one more time, the first finger knuckle-deep and the second going in. This time you begin feeling the pain, the white-hot discomfort that the added pressure causes, and you moan louder, a hiss escaping your lips.

            – Wait… – you reply, voice shaken, and he complies.

            You feel the kisses in your back coming back and the feeling of closeness added to the little pecks he showers your shoulders with make a great distraction from the actual pain you’re feeling when he pushes the two fingers in, _definitely in_ this time, buried deep inside your little body. They go in and out slowly, one at time as he puts more lube and whispers in your ear, making you shiver from head to toe. – You’re so fucking tight… I can’t wait to get inside you.

            There it goes your last straw, just as he adds a third one and keeps moving with care. It now hurts even worse than before, the burning gone and a sharp pain shooting up your tailbone. You must be really nervous, that’s the only reason it can be that tight. And, of course, a virgin.

            When you were younger, you would never imagine you’d come to like boys. Never, you had your mother to picture you with a girl, married and giving her lots of grandchildren. Always the Basmanov tradition, right? The huge number of infants a couple should wield. However, as you were growing and growing, being with a girl sounded so weird. Girls are fine, you guess. They’re nice with you at school, but you never wanted to kiss one. Or, in that case, lose your virginity with one. You spent a good time thinking there was something wrong or maybe grown people just had a different conception of the terms of liking something. You were wrong. Because you do like this. And it’s the only way that feels right.

            The pulling out is a relief, but at the same time a preparation of what’s to come, you think as you watch his hand grab the wrapper in the drawer and listen to the tiny sound of it being opened. You have to remind yourself of keeping breathing.

            The weight on the bed changes as he lies down beside you and pulls you along so as you two are spooning. You waste no time before you reach out with one hand to hold his one that’s on your own chest to maintain it there, use that hand as a rock that shall keep you down during all of this. His chest is hot against your back, his mouth damp against your shoulder. You've never been more ready. The other hand goes straight to his already wrapped cock, though, and you whine when he grabs it and rubs against your balls.

            – Ready?

            You nod.

            And he enters you. You never thought it would feel _that_ huge when inside. You had a notion, of course, being so tiny, but his cock feels like it’s tearing you apart, splitting you in two Nikolais, both screaming in pain. The hand that’s on your chest squeezes your fingers as tight as you’re squeezing his, warning him that you’re feeling pain and that he should stop. He does, but the pain doesn’t go away, it keeps tingling and taking the air out of your lungs. He tells you to relax, to keep breathing and you’re really trying to, wiggling closer to him as if it’s even possible.

            – Is it- is it all there? – you dare to ask to distract your mind.

            – It’s not even halfway… – you hear him say, a weird tone to his voice. Is he regretting this?

            The rest of his member comes in as he turns your attention to the way his fingers grip yours, his other hand moves from keeping your thighs apart to your own cock, stroking it, thumbing the head and spreading the constant drops of precum around it, making it slick and supposedly good. You almost don’t realize when your eyes begin watering and the swift drops of tears are falling down your cheeks, small whimpers leaving your throat as he buries himself deep inside you and tells you with the sweetest of voices:

            – I won’t move until you tell me to.

            And you don’t for a good time. Everything under your waist tingles and hurts, your legs are open with the help of his and spreading them wide so as it won’t be as tight as it was before. You’re pretty sure it’s not working, you’re still painfully tight. Of course you didn't expect it would be all good in your first time, no, you read a lot of articles and got a few tips in the scariest boards of 4chan. The odds were at your favor, though, you realized when you read about people who hadn't used enough lube or had been with the wrong partner at the time, who didn't worry about their pain or weren't as careful and loving as Marco is being. You want to thank him a million times.

            You’re sure of that when you finally tell him to move.

            Then you’re not so sure anymore.

            The pain jolts again and Marco keeps moving. His movements are very, very slow and he takes all the time to let you adjust before entering again. The relief you feel when he’s out is great nonetheless but instantly replaced by the pain of him inside again. You don’t complain, but you sure let out a few whimpers, some moans and a considerable number of yelps.

            He takes it off you for a moment for you to relax, tense against yourself and when it’s back, the pace fastens, makes you scream his name, the thrusts slowly becoming less itchy and more filling, coming at the right time. You want to tell him to go faster, but then he moves deeper and you’re suddenly embraced by the sensation of pleasure. There it is.

            – Mark! Ah, come on!

            He knows what you mean and doesn’t stop hitting you right on your spot, the pace now frantic and desperate, making you scream his name louder each time. You do thank for your parents not being home and hope your neighbors will be too busy to pay any attention to it. He keeps masturbating you with one hand and slamming balls deep into you, ripping you open, making you forget all the other times you didn't do it out of sheer fear. You don’t regret it. You weren't ready. Now it’s paying off.

            It doesn’t take long until his groans get broken, raggedy and breathless. He’s moving fast, without a certain rhythm, and announces in your ear that he’s about to come. You’re certainly not, but you tell him it’s okay, go ahead. So he does. You bodies lock in a tight embrace, he tenses around and inside you, letting out this puff of air with a long “ _aaaah…_ ” and kissing your shoulder again.

            You’re happy. Happy you got to know the soft side of Marco Whitehouse, the sounds he makes when he’s aroused and at the edge of losing it. You’d have imagined that after months of dating you’d be used to this, but this is some different kind of intimacy.  If you asked – and you do, later – you’d know he never showed himself like this to anyone else. Undressing is easy; getting truly naked isn't. Showing all the little flaws and the little gestures of affection is much harder than what you’d ever believe if you hadn't known Marco for so long. This is his first time too, in a way. The first time he makes loves, isn't it? Virginity is so relative…

            When he pulls out, your ears are filled with the sound of rubber being twisted and thrown somewhere – probably the trash. He lies back behind you and you’re about to say something, but he beats you to it. – Now lemme take care of this…

            With these words, he keeps playing with your cock, harder than before now that he doesn’t have anything to distract him, tugs at it, bites your ear. You’re still sensitive from all the prostate stimulation, now you’re just reduced to a puddle of what once was a blond, freckled small boy. Even the slightest touch makes you shiver and whimper his name, claiming for him to make you cum soon, stop teasing. It is when he turns you around and engulfs the whole entirety of your member in his mouth, that you scream as loud as before, gives him the real taste of what you’re feeling building up inside you. He lets go with his hands and uses only his tongue, making you cum inside his mouth with little to none time.

            You’re totally spent by the time you’re down on earth again.

            Marco’s arms are around you and you lay tenderly on his chest, kissing the little marks you left here and there, nothing too flashy. You know your body is going to hurt like a bitch tomorrow, but you can say it was totally worth it. Reaching down a hand to feel the mess that he made of your asshole, you bring it up and meet – with wide eyes – red-stained fingers.

            – Mark… What the-

            – Sorry, – he seems truthful in his answer, holding your hand – it happened before. You’re just too small, babe…

            – Don’t act like you don’t like it, jerk.

            He shrugs, before smirking and adding. – Never did, babe. Never did.

            This is gonna take some time to clean, but you can take care of it later and you will, pulling him into the shower with you, making him wash your back. By now, you hug him back and happily sigh, listening to his own calm breathing.

            Sleep is quick to find you.


End file.
